


Upholding vows of devotion

by Folieacutie



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, They get a littleee involved in the school house, grown up anne and gilbert, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folieacutie/pseuds/Folieacutie
Summary: Gilbert, like the good husband he is, surprises Anne with her lunch during work. They only distract each other a little bit from actually eating...
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 248





	Upholding vows of devotion

Carrying a rather full basket, Gilbert filtered past the rowdy boys fighting with sticks and the girls sitting by the brook eating their sandwiches. He gave a quick nod of acknowledgment to those that looked up, though did not stop to chat. Never mind that Jamie Davidson opened his mouth to inquire about his minor scraped knee from last week, Dr. Gilbert Blythe was not on call at the moment- blissfully, amazingly so. 

He climbed the stairs and smiled at the flowering reef on the door before he stepped into the schoolhouse. 

Gilbert made sure to close the door behind him. 

Completely different from his school days and simultaneously somehow not at all, the modest schoolhouse still filtered in the same streaks of glittering afternoon sunshine he used to read by. The room sat quietly now, though the disarray of papers and chairs gave sign of the students’ earlier rush for lunch. 

Speaking of lunch, he had no doubt a certain teacher was in the back not eating hers. 

Gilbert knew this because she had left it this morning on the kitchen table along with her un-eaten breakfast.

Grinning to himself, he took silent strides across the room and pressed his ear to the door of her office. 

The clicks of a type-writer met his ears, furiously quick. Of course she was using her break for more work. She did the same that morning, hence the missed meal.

Well, that just could not do.

He turned the knob and immediately moved to greet his wife. More specifically, to greet the back of her neck.

Anne held up her hand in a flurry while she squinted at her pages, “Just a moment now, please, unless it’s an emergency-“

“Emergency? Good thing I’m a doctor.” He pressed his lips to her skin.

She shrieked and bolted up from her chair. 

Papers fluttered to the floor as she turned around, eyebrows raised and face stretched with shock. She dropped her hand from her mouth.

“ _ Gilbert?! _ ” She yelped, then blinked. “Gilbert!” She said more sternly, “What are you doing here?”

He lifted the basket to her eye level, a smug look on, absolutely reveling in the rising blush on her cheeks. “Upholding my vow of devotion to you and delivering your lunch. It’s much needed, might I add. You haven’t eaten all day.”

Anne leaned back and crossed her arms, “I had an apple.” 

“That is hardly sufficient.” 

“It is if one is sitting down typing which  _ hardly _ qualifies as exertion.” She began turning back to the typewriter, “Thank you for the lunch, now if you’ll excuse me-“

Gilbert stopped her halfway with his hand on her waist. “Oh no, no, don’t go back. You’ve been working yourself like a dog over this book, day and night-” 

“Which is good-”

“Which is taking a toll on you.” He sighed. “You didn’t say hello to our chickens this morning, Anne.” She faced him again, frowning. “You always at least say hello to Helga.” 

Anne tilted her head and rubbed the pinched skin between her brows, “I know. I know. I’ve been all out of sorts these past few days. I’m afraid my words will dissipate into the air if I don’t commit them to paper, like I will run out of the time in a day to write them all down.”

Gilbert set the basket on the floorboards and took hold of her face. “That magnificent mind of yours will always have words to share. You won’t run out. Of them or time. I promise.” He grazed his thumbs against her cheeks.

She nodded, eyes closed.

“What you will run out of is energy, though. You always tell me it’s never a bad thing to care about others, but you forget you must also take care of yourself.”

Anne adjusted her head to kiss the inside of his wrist. “Thank you. I suppose that’s true.” Her lips twitched with the beginnings of a smile, “So, you’re here to ‘help’?”

He slid a hand down to the curve of her waist. “Yes. Have lunch with me.” He winked, “Doctors orders.“

“Oh, yes ‘doctors orders.’” She mimicked, “I’m aware of your job title as much as I’m aware you are currently off duty, Mr. Blythe.” 

He couldn’t contain his mirth, “And isn’t that the best thing, Anne-girl? I get to spend time dining with you.” 

Anne traced her hand up his bicep, “That depends.”

“Oh? On what?” He raised a brow and rocked forward on his heels.

“What exactly do you have prepared for me?” 

He looked down at her lips, “What are you in the mood for?”

“Take a guess.” 

Gilbert kissed her then, pressing the rest of his body to hers. Her lower back hit the edge of the desk. Anne felt heat rise within her, relishing in the passion of his mouth. She looped her arms around his neck, one hand clinging to the curls she so adored. She hummed in pleasure. 

His hand traveled lower, past her back. Anne let out a laugh, “In the schoolhouse! What a scandal, Mr. Blythe!”

“Becoming the bride of scandals then, are you?” He murmured the words into her mouth between kisses.

“Hm, adventures do come awfully close to scandals.”

“One might say-” He bit her bottom lip, “They intermingle often.”

She let out a blissful sigh and grabbed him tighter. “Absolutely.”

After a few seconds more of properly heavy kisses, Anne moved her mouth to his ear. She sucked on it before biting so that he shivered against her. 

“Lunch,” He whimpered, then swallowed. He tried composing himself without success. “...Anne... Anne, lunch.” 

“Are you on the menu, Doctor?”

He groaned. “My god, woman.”

She smiled while she continued her teasing, “How very forward-thinking of you, for your God to be a woman.” 

Gilbert finally pulled away and leaned his forehead against her neck to breathe. “I’m open to the idea.” He laughed. 

Anne chuckled and combed his curls softly. His breath was warm on her skin, comforting while it evened out. She brought his face up to hers. Her gaze on his was so enraptured, full of love and of sunlight that she didn’t need to say what she was feeling for him to know. She did it anyways: “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He dropped a kiss to her lips, and then, playfully, her nose. “Let’s eat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird that school children were outside? I promise they were all blissfully unaware, lmao.


End file.
